random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Add 6 words to the story!
DO IT! (Each chapter needs at least 500 words for a new chapter.)(Edits are once an hour) Chapter 1 Once upon a time Moon Snail ate a cheesy pickled donut roll. Because he likes cheese that is blue. Cheese is so Yuuupin good lol. cheese pingas hoopla fart moo moo I think Moon Snail is odd.because everyone is on random-ness wiki! Why is this once an hour? I have no idea, my friend. SAWYER rawred Povenmire and "Swampy" Marsh. I can't believe we're starting SAWYER. PINGAS PINGAS BLEEP BLEEP PINGAS WHAT?!?!?! Fluttershy is the best pony EVER!! So one day everyone had a Pingas while farting rainbows in the rain because pickles. But then, a very sad Pinkie Pie came jumping while murdering poor donut hole aliens. To cheer her up, Tornadospeed decided to marry Pinkie Pie!!! TornadoxPinkie FOREVER! Mochlum got angry about that shipping and ate TS (Tornadospeed). and then Mochlum and Tornado Pinkie got engaged. After dinner they herped a derp. BOOM EXPLODE CRASH BOOM EXPLODE CRASH HOOPLA SMELLS LIKE BARBIES, WHICH THEY EAT PIE LIKE TURD! HAHAHA IM BORED. UMG just used for an edit. this page is so good. Supercalifragilisticexpialidoucious. I think that fezes on-animals rock. Then, Tornadospeed rose from the ground and farted pickles. as moon snail ate the pickles TS farted, he/UMG messed up this sentence lol. Way better than add one word. What the previous sentence said. So don't annoy the snorlax or he will sit on you FOREVEEEEEEER. And Fredthefish wanted to eat pickle muffins. Tornadospeed cloned Pinkie and married her. Redsox also did that with RD. Then TS went to SPAAAAAAAAACE to rescue Dimentio who then destroyed the Pingas Palace. GLaDOS did not mourn because she was EVIL!!!!! however she ate a baby and got awards. Then, an anvil fell on GLaDOS, Thus destroying equestia. Fafa then rebuilt pie, and it tastes EVEN BETTER.This still doesen't mean that yoshi wanted to kidrap Robotnik and Sanic. But who cares, I love pie! The best flavor is banana cream. So. Chocolate makes eyes go vroom vroom!kash'sparents are cookiemonster and Mr. krabs!! Holding on to what i haven't gooooooooooooooooooottttttttttttt! CCs thinks that "Monodoof" is hawt. Add 6 words to the story! what is this i don't even. if my large cow's ear. runs to the pizza store. Slap SAWYER. Meap baked pickled cookies for ponies. Magikarp is delicious. Rainbow dash agrees. Tornadospeed thinks bombs will keel Ganon.Sometimes you just can't stop farts. a the by and a an. what the F*wk was that? whatever, Caaake will be served immediately. Because I hate all of you guys, I will violently murder you all. McDonald's Burger King Wendy's. So. Why bowling glass toys. lol so much when Ganon noms a sammich for 9143 fried chickens whil snorlax eats twenty eight million spaghettis for dinner. How much did it cost? $19.99. Billy Mays is pleased about that. possibly he's gonna SAWYER about it While The king eats DINNER. snooping as usual I see. with many lacks of edit, this page is so depressed that it stopped eating you. BUT WAIT. THERE IS MOAR! Everyone went to Random Convenience Store! but they found nothing and went "PICKLES PICKLES!" and it suddenly occured to them that Blue is smelly. lost death a energy for run. Chapter 2 Kitty made out with Noah in Equestria and pooped and sat on him. And then, EARTHBOUND! The monkey has one wish! It wished to EXPLODE??? So, the monkey exploded, turning aquamarine. Aquamarine monkey swam too far and found the crazy door to a place called Snoopy-wait, that does not make sense when the portal to Monkey Island is next to Ferb's neon palace that never existed. The monkey went to the island, and he somehow turned crimson because he accidentaly stepped on a Numel, a special one that burns anything that comes into contact with it. The place isn't really Monkey Island, it's the Desolate Desert of Despair, where BURNING NUMELS are highly abundant! Monkey used Hydro Pump, Numels fainted. So Goku became a Super Saiyan while the Numels landed in Danville, and the monkey reached his destination. Frieza destroyed the planet while the people on Earth relocated to another planet, but it was no use and everybody died. NOT THE END! Fortunate events happened which led to Monkey Island expanding more than ever, and the Earth somehow getting back its people, who proceeded to clone aliens OVER 40,000 times! Then an asteroid destroyed the entire planet Earth and destroyed everyone except the aliens. The aliens were relocated to an island where they found rainbow cookies. Then humans came back AGAIN and summoned Sans the Skeleton. Oh no. So the aliens blew them up. Chapter 3 I really hate that you knowCategory:Stories Category:Random Works! Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Glove and boots Category:Pie Category:Ponies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Dimentio Category:Pages that contain SAWYER! Category:Disney Category:Snoopy Category:Random Stuff Category:Monkeys Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Portal Category:Random Category:WHAT? THIS MAKES NO SENECE AHHHHHH! Category:CHEESE! Category:Pokemon Category:Pickles Category:Memes Category:Sonic Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Earth Category:This page IS very random... Category:Cookies Category:Relocation Category:Destruction Category:Desert Category:Numel Category:Ferb Category:I like p and f! *claps hands* Category:Monkey